The Silent Love of the Fields
by XBECKX
Summary: Hatake Kakashi guarded the fields every night. He could not move, talk, laugh nor cry. But he did love a man, who showed him a meaning to his still life. Umino Iruka, a slave to the fields. Alternate Universe. KakaIru


* * *

The Silent Love

Once upon a time, a lonely scarecrow protected the wide rice fields from crows, locusts and all sort of enemies to the nimble grains. He silently guarded over the vast crops of gold, standing, watching and wondering. He wasn't like every other scarecrow. This scarecrow could move, but never away from where he was planted. The reason for this wonderful ability was a magical ruby was embedded in one of his eyes that gave him life. It was given to him by powerful sorcerer who had previously lived on the fields. Unfortunately, the scarecrow could not talk at all, his face held only one emotion. The new owner of the fields was very happy, for his fields were prosperous and bountiful. No other farmer had fields like his.

The owner had owned a single slave to work on the fields. The worker was a young man, who was very beautiful. It was not handsome features but yet not similar to a womans features. He had a unique scar across his nose. He was very kind, caring and compassionate to all. The slave took very good care of the scarecrow, he would lift the heavy scarecrow to different areas of the farm to guard without any complaints. He wouldn't kick or roll the scarecrow to the new spot to guard, he always carried him carefully and gently. At the end of each day, he would move the scarecrow to see the beautiful sunset with him. He treated the scarecrow as though he was an actual person. The scarecrow was very happy and very touched that someone would treat him with such compassion.

One evening the slave thought for a long time before talking to the scarecrow. "Kakashi-san, it's awful to not have a name for being so important on the farm. I'll give you a last name as well. Hmm… I know Hatake Kakashi! That would suit you quiet well! It's so corny but I think it's kinda cute," smiled the slave.

The scarecrow looked as though he had smiled, thought the slave. But that would be foolish, for scarecrows can't smile, nor have any feelings what so ever. It must have been the shadows from the setting sun.

_ I would like to know your name. _

But the scarecrow could not talk, how was he suppose to know the slave's name? As though the slave knew what the scarecrow was thinking at the exact time replied to him.

"Ah, I bet you wish to know my name as well! My name is Umino Iruka, a commoner's name but it's easy to remember."

The scarecrow thought it was a beautiful name that he ever heard. So he said it to himself over and over again.

_Umino Iruka…Umino Iruka…Umino Iruka…Iruka…Iruka…Iruka…_

With this new motivation, the scarecrow made sure the fields would be even greater and made sure the fields would be easier to harvest for the slave, so that he could spend more time with him. The daily compliments that the scarecrow received made him glow with joy.

"Uwah, Kakashi-san I think there aren't any bugs in the field today! You're such a hard worker!"

_Several days later_

"Kakashi-san, if you keep this up I might have to nothing but just stand here and wait for the rice to grow"

* * *

"I know that you've been working hard for my sake Kakashi-san. I thank you. For your hard work I'll make you a new scarf for your neck"

No sooner the following day, the slave with his hard work earn pay made the scarecrow a handmade scarf for his tattered one. The scarecrow was so touched by the simple gift, he made sure that while he was working he would never get the scarf dirty nor taken off.

Either the slave was very kind to the scarecrow or was very lonely. It turns out he was both, for he had no parents or any family. It was hard for him to find a love life, for he was always busy on the farm and women were disgusted his scar. But the scarecrow thought the scar on his face made him look unique, one of a kind.

Day by day, as each seasons passed. Kakashi realized he had grown to loved Iruka. Maybe he even loved Iruka from the begging. From all the care that was given to him, all the tenderness, from all the kindness. He loved Iruka so dearly, he would wait in the fields for him everyday for his return. He wasn't standing alone under the sky to guard the fields. Now, he was waiting for his love to return to him.

One memorable day, there was a fire in the fields. Due to the panic and confusion, the scarecrow had been knocked down. The fire grew larger by the second and he was so deep in the fields, that no one would be able to save him. Oh what horrible humor that fate had!

_Oh, what tragedy that I die in this miserable field without seeing my Iruka one last time…_

As the scarecrow sighed, and like the fire the pain in heart were closing in. Someone had run into the fire, looking for him. The person was yelling out his name, what a familiar voice it was.

"KAKASHI-SAN! KAKASHI-SAN! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Iruka had come for the scarecrow. His face was covered in sweat and his clothes were nearly all burnt off. The scarecrow lay in awe of what the slave did for him. Iruka had risked his life for a scarecrow that could be easily replaced and could have been easily made.

_I am here! I am here! Go back!! Do not risk your life for me! Your lovely face is already burnt by the ragging fires. Go back. Go Back._

The man saved the scarecrow from the fire, but unfortunately a portion field had not survived. The scarecrow looked at the slave as though in confusion (thought he could show none), the slave smiled back at him and replied to his questionable looks…

"Kakashi-san, even though the fields maybe be important to my job. You are very important to me, there can be many fields, and with hard work and time they can always grow back. But there is only one you. I care for you very much Kakashi-san, I would hate to see you in ashes."

Hearing this scarecrow was too happy to even remember that he was nearly wiped out from existence. The scarecrow was so happy and filled with joy that he began become careless. The wheat fields were left uncared for and bugs began to linger in the fields. The owner did not notice this for he was in too much joy on how much of his rice he could sell to the nobleman.

One night under a full moon, a goddess named Tsunade had told the scarecrow that at the end of the first week of rain of summer, he would become a real man. She had been watching the scarecrow's longing gaze to Iruka, and had decided for all the good deeds the scarecrow had done, he would be given the ultimate reward. Over joyed by this news the scarecrow decided to keep this a secret so he could surprise Iruka.

But fate is not always kind as we see in star crossed lovers.

On a hot afternoon, Iruka was sighing while working. As he walked to each part of the field and away from the scarecrow, he could see Iruka wincing in pain every time he walked. If he noticed that the scarecrow was staring at him, he would simply smile and wave it off. He smiled as the scarecrow fanned him to keep him cool, and occasionally wiping his sweat with his scarf. When the slave was done, he had told the scarecrow what was troubling him. The scarecrow noticed the smile of his lover was no longer the smile he once knew, no matter how much Iruka smiled he couldnt hide the slight bruises that he hid underneath his shirt.

"Oh Kakashi-san… the owner is getting complaints from the noble Yamato about the bugs in his rice grains and demands a payment. He was outraged for being given such poor quality rice. I am afraid what will happen to the owner, for he has not enough money to pay him with."

_I fear what will happen for you._

It was last day of the first week of rain. The scarecrow was happy swaying as the rain poured heavily down on him, for he could be human and love the man with his human heart. Nothing could ruin this day.

How very wrong he was.

In the distance, the scarecrow heard the most painful and saddest sound in his life. Crying. Not any cry, but from a familiar voice. Iruka was weeping on the far side of the field dangerously near the raging river beside it. The scarecrow man was in so much pain, for he didn't know why Iruka was in sorrow, he could only stand quietly watching him.

"Why. Why me? I don't want to be a whore for that damn noble! I won't. I don't love him. I have a life. I was so close to freedom!"

It turns out fate was more cruel than most tales. Iruka was sold by the owner to be the nobleman's own whore, it seems that the noble had enough of the whines and cries of his concubines and decided from something more stronger and (dare I say) more tempting. Iruka had only two more months to be free, to be able to pay off his debts. The scarecrow wished to comfort the man, but he could not move from his spot or speak. Even the scarecrow himself was filled with grief, for he could never see his love again, but a thought had occurred to him.

_Don't worry Iruka-kun, when I become human we will run away and we will be together forever._

Suddenly without any warning, the man jumped into the river drowning in the raging waves. The scarecrow tried with all his might to move from his spot, he even moved so hard that he snapped back to ground, trying all his strength to save his love.

But he couldn't.

As the last drops of rain fell, the scarecrow on the ground felt the sun touching him, and changing him.

The scarecrow had transformed into a man.

What a funny twist of irony! The scarecrow had become a man, while his lover was a floating corpse somewhere down the river.

With his new founded legs, he ran searching beside the river banks for Iruka. Frantically looking high and low and leaving no rock unturned. The scarecrow found the man near the end of the fields and opening to a new horizon. He had checked Iruka's pulse, it was live as much as rock. He knew it was too late to rescue him, but it was never too late to save his life.

"As you have risked your life to save mine, I will give you my life to save yours."

With a teary kiss, the scarecrow dug deep in his eye to bring out a red ruby that shined a bloody but lovely colour. He put the ruby into the man's eye, so that the ruby could give him life. He covered his bloody eye with his scarf made by Iruka, tainting the cloth with his crimson liquid. The mix of blood and tears touched his lips, and Kakashi brushed his lips with Iruka's for once last time.

_Love me._

Soon, Iruka had awoken from his deathly slumber. He felt a slight burn in his right eye, it stung painfully yet in a odd way, pleasant. As he looked around from his sleep, he realized he was on dry shore.

"Strange. Didn't I drown in the river? There was no way I would have survived, unless luck was unfortunately on my side..."

He wiped his face off from water when he realized that it was not water at all. There was blood on his hands. In shock, he looked for the source of where it came from. He turned around and saw beside him, a man. The gentleman's face was as though angels from heaven themselves had come to carved it. There were no word to his handsome exterior, no part of him was flawed. But yet, his features were full of pain and sadness, yet a sad bloody smile that still lingered on his lips. Iruka felt as though he knew this handsome gentleman somehow, as though he was an old childhood friend or dare I say an old lover?

The gentleman's right side of the face was running down it's own river, as though he had been crying tears of blood. Iruka went to the gentleman and saw a certain scarf on his face, it covered his face. Iruka removed the scarf to realise that the man was missing an eye underneath. In realization, the scarf had belong none other to his dearly beloveded scarecrow. It finally hit him, he discovered in shock that the man was none other then his own scarecrow! Laughing and crying, Iruka wiped away the blood from his angel's face. The man also had realized he loved the gentlemen, who was once his faithful scarecrow.

"Oh Kakashi-san, you die for this silly slave when you could have lived. What a handsome man you would have been, you could have been with any person you want, or even a princess. You were a fool… but my fool none the less. Though you have given me your life, I can not live with another knowing you had loved me so. I will die with you."

In happy grief or maybe madness, the man held the scarecrow in his arms and set a blaze on themselves in a mass flame in the field. Not long after that, the wheat fields were dry and barren for no rain had ever fallen and no one to watch over them.

* * *

A/N: You don't know Kakashi means scarecrow in Kanji, and Hatake means farm. So it would be Farm Scarecrow. 

NO MAN WHORES FOR YOU YAMATO!


End file.
